Heavens In Love
by Hoshirabu
Summary: An angel falls in love with a girl from an ancient prophesy. The consequences of their actions will lead to struggle and loss.
1. The Birth

Title: _Heavens in love_

_By __星らぶ_

A.N.: ** I don't own anything**

**Summary: **An angel falls in love with a girl from an ancient prophesy. The consequences of their actions will lead to struggle and loss.

**Important Note: **This is the first story I ever written; I have posted this story in 2008 on FFnet, under a different account and pen name. If you feel the need to be sure that I am the same person, I can message you a proof (file creation data and the email from FFnet when it was first posted).

Important Note:

The Japanese words for this chapter:

愛してます(aishitemasu)/愛してる(aishiteru): I love you, お願い(onegai) : please, 私を抱け(watashi wo dake) : hold me, はい(hai):= yes, 有難う(arigatou): thank you,

The Italian words for this chapter:

Signore : sir, Signora: lady, Scusa: sorry

* * *

_Chapter 1: the birth_

She was watching from her castle down to earth again, as her wings covered her nudity. She loved to look upon the earth, she loved humans, she envied their ability to love and she was finding them so damn beautiful in their mortality.

She had never thought of cutting her wings for one of them, though. She brushed her hand over her short blond hair and rolled her sparkling green eyes in that thought.

The thing was that she liked mortal world! Even though, she loved to fly freely against the wind and spreading her white wings into the blue sky; when she was going to explore the human life, culture, music and poetry, a strange happiness was filling her heart. She had been in the opera once and she almost cried her heart out, over excitement.

Angels had such freedom, to explore the human kind or even get involved with humans, but there was a catch. If they would get too close to human feelings and desires, they would lose their wings and will be banished in mortality in human form.

Pfft! She was bored of all those punishment stories. In her eternal life, she had heard of one or two fallen angels, and she wasn't even sure if the rumours were actually true. After all they were only human myths! After that thought she recalled another myth, or a so called prophesy about the birth of a human girl, with aqua hair, so graceful that an angel would sacrifice their wings for her love; also her birth would cost her own mother's life.

'What a sad prophesy.' the blond angel thought.

She decided to look down the earth again just to clear her mind. Why was she even thinking about all these stuff today of all days.

She was tracking down for some familiar faces, she focused for a bit and there they were! Oh yes! She had been watching this particular couple for the last three human years. It had been long since the last time she had set her angelic eyes upon them.

This time there was something different; her belly was so big and rounded. She had seen such things in human women before; oh! Right, now she remembered, that was the reproduction system of human beings.

'This is so beautiful.' she thought. She remembered she had seen them when they first met, and fell in love immediately. She remembered the day they made love for the first time and the love and passion they shared afterwards. And now this! She felt her heart skip a beat. She had been born from light, she had no mother or father and she had the form of, what someone would call, a five year old in human years, and her growth took less than two human years to finally take her final form that resembled a twenty years old woman. There was no sense of time in heaven, but she was able to say that she had lived in that form for thousands of human years. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and gazed upon them once again.

He was a nice and handsome man in his middle twenties, with long straight aqua hair tied in a ponytail, decorated with a big bow, and wide black eyes full of concern and love for the lady next to him. His face had the characteristics of a European man.

As for her, how could she even put in words her beauty, her Asian features combined so nicely with her silky black hair that ran down her waist in curls, which looked like the waves of the deep ocean. How could anyone describe those eyes, full of kindness and maturity, coloured like the most talented painter in the world had taken the blue of the evening sky and had put it gently into his most precious painting.

Her love for the man beside her was written all over her calm face. Her figure had the air of a true lady; that wasn't surprising though, since she was one of the most respected ladies in Japan, her name was well known, Kaioh Ayaki that would be. He met her in one of his trips to Japan; he was an English Lord and ambassador, by the name Viktor Barkys.

'Human names…' she thought, they sounded so beautiful in her ears. Her name was Wind. She was named after the element, her element, as all her fellow angels were named after all earth's elements. There was only one angel for each element. She was the Wind Angel.

"So what, I am just a lousy angel, with no human name," she felt an aggressive loneliness in her angelic heart.

"Human myths, say that when an angel bonds with a human soul then they will learn their human name." why was she even thinking that those myths could be true and she could have a human name? She shivered and looked again at the lovely couple.

She wanted to know what this woman carried in her womb. She focused and she could see; it was a girl with wavy little hair, like her mother's. She couldn't see the colour due to the redness of the womb though. Suddenly the infant opened its tiny eyes and gazed on her. That shocked her so she looked away immediately.

She decided to go for a flight to clear her mind. For heaven's sake how could she even think that the infant could see her, that was impossible, wasn't it?

儿儿儿儿儿

It had been a week since the last time she watched them. It was March the 5th, 1696. They were spending their evening in the theatre; they would go to rest after the play. Ayaki didn't feel very well. She was at her seventh month of pregnancy and the baby was giving her hard time the last 3 days. They travelled a lot; they loved to travel and learn about other countries and different cultures. They were in Damascus, when Ayaki found out she was pregnant for a month. They slowed down their travelling speed and they finally stopped at Cremona, in North Italy, two months ago. They decided to have their baby there. Cremona was a very beautiful city and a lot of their favourite events took place there; Italian Opera nights, Orchestra concerts, theatre and, of course, restaurants with delicious Italian cuisine. They had even rent a small apartment to be more comfortable.

They went back to their apartment after the play; Ayaki went straight to bed, she really didn't feel well. Few minutes later, Viktor joined her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck; his fingers ran down her delicate body and ended upon her belly; he caressed her with love.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"Aishitemasu, Viktor," she said and covered his hand with her own. They fell asleep like that; in the warmth of their epic love.

The blond angel hadn't noticed the huge smile on her face, nor the speed of her heartbeat. She liked their languages' games so much; they both could speak the other's language; but they loved to express their feelings in their mother tongue. She closed her sparkling green eyes and lost herself in thoughts of them playing their games.

A scream of a well known female voice, woke her up from her daydreaming. She looked down the earth, with those green eyes of hers, wide open. It was Ayaki; she was screaming in pain, Viktor had woken up and he was trying to calm her down.

"My baby, my baby is coming," she managed to say between tears and pain.

"What? So soon, you are only in seventh month!" he exclaimed in fear and surprise.

"The midwife, call for a midwife...onegai," she said. He responded immediately. He went down to the owner's apartment and asked him where he could find a midwife.

"I got the best midwife of the town as my wife, signore!" The old man said and called his wife.

Back to their room, the midwife asked for some things and also sent the men out. Viktor before leaving he picked up his pocket watch without looking at it and went to kiss his lover. She opened her eyes and she said to him.

"Please, take care of our baby, and never blame it, if anything happens to me…Aishiteru yo Viktor…" she fainted as the delirium of her high fever controlled her senses. Viktor couldn't reply; he was shocked with his lover's words.

"Scusa, Signore, you have to go now."

He went out of the room; he looked at his Al-Din pocket watch, which he bought during their trip in Damascus, after they found out that Ayaki was carrying their baby; the time was two in the morning of March the 6th. His lover's words jump into his mind; what did she mean by that? He knew that it was very dangerous to have a baby at the seventh month of pregnancy, but she, and the baby, could survive this, right? No, no, he rejected all those thoughts and walked up and down the hall nervously. He looked at his watch again. This watch could count minutes, it was an extraordinary invention of that period. They haven't been more than five minutes since the last time he checked.

The angel from her castle had straightened up her wings in shock, how could that woman know that she would die? It was really sad. She watched as the midwife's assistants, and daughters, made the anaesthetic herbal drink and gave it to the pregnant woman, who slept immediately. They also burnt a sharp big knife on the candle's fire.

"What do they need the knife for?" she asked herself, but the answer came too sudden when she saw the midwife cut open the rounded belly carefully. One of the girls was looking after the woman's breath and heartbeat. The midwife took the tiny infant carefully in her hands.

The little baby-girl started crying and as the midwife wiped the blood from the baby's head, the blonde's angelic eyes could see the aqua curly little hair on top of the infant's head. The midwife gave the baby to one of the girls. She was the oldest daughter so she was in charge to cut the umbilical cord; she placed the strings on the cord and cut it, as the midwife sew the stitches on the woman's belly to close it. After a while she sent the youngest girl to call for the father. Ayaki had a high fever and she was still asleep from the anaesthetic.

The blond angel felt so warm and her happiness appeared in her wide grin. The joy she felt was new to her; she looked upon the infant and she tried to remember if she had ever felt that way before. No she hadn't felt that way when she travelled in the most beautiful places on earth, nor when she tasted the cultures of the world, oh how much she loved opera, but no, not even close to what she felt at this moment. Not even when she was flying freely into the blue sky, she had felt such happiness. She hadn't realized that she was glowing. She was glowing gold like the stars in summer's night sky, and she had spread her beautiful white wings in their full length.

Viktor went into the room and he looked at his pocket watch, it was almost three in the morning. The girl, who was taking care of the baby, gave the infant to him; he carefully took the baby in his strong arms as his heart skipped a beat, when he saw the sleeping little girl, who had his hair colour and it was as breathtaking adorable and beautiful as its mother. He felt the tears of happiness running down warm on his cheeks.

The blonde looked down at him and she knew exactly what he was feeling; she knew because she was feeling the same; the same joy, the same happiness; she twitched her spread wings and caused few feathers to fall. She couldn't stop staring at the baby girl.

Viktor took another look of his daughter placed her in the cradle and then he turned to his lover. The angel's eyes followed the man.

Viktor thanked the midwife and the girls.

"She has high fever, Signore, it was a difficult birth, it was good that she was in her month." said the midwife in heavy accent.

"But she wasn't in her month, she was just seven months." replied Viktor in disbelief. "What? How could that be?" the shocked midwife took a look at the baby and continued.

"But the baby looks nothing like a premature; she might look tiny but still not as tiny as a premature." Viktor looked at the woman and tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he exclaimed but his voice was noting but a whisper. "Signore, the baby seems to be completely healthy and you don't have to worry about it…" she sought deeply and continued,

"But Signora…"

"What about Ayaki?" he demanded.

"Scusa Signore, but for Signora, such birth in seventh month could be fatal." Viktor's opened his mouth in shock, but he couldn't outer a single word.

The blond angel shivered at that and then she saw Ayaki moving on her bed.

"Signora is awaken, my job here is done, Signore, I'll leave you alone with her." the midwife said, as she stepped out and closed the room's door behind her.

Viktor turned and faced his lover; he kneeled at the side of the bed, took her hand in his own and kissed it gently.

"Ayaki, how are you feeling my love?" he asked her with all his love in his sweetest voice.

"How is the baby, Viktor? I want… I want to see it," her voice weak but full of concern.

"Don't worry my love, she is healthy, our baby girl is absolutely healthy," he smiled when he saw the happiness in her eyes.

"Wait, my love I'll bring her to you." He stood up and picked the sleeping girl from the cradle and went back to the bed. Ayaki looked at her baby and she didn't have to tell Viktor that she wanted to hold her. Viktor understood by looking in her eyes; he placed the baby on Ayaki's chest and stayed there staring at them.

"How beautiful," the angel thought and smiled again.

"My baby girl, forgive me, I have to leave you before I even get to know you," said Ayaki as her eyes were filled with tears. Viktor kneeled again and embraced his lover and their baby like he didn't want to let them go ever.

"Ayaki," he said between sobs.

"Viktor, love her for me too, onegai," she was crying

"Never blame her; it isn't her fault that I have to leave you."

"Ayaki, no, Ayaki, please no," he cried.

"Love her for my part too, Viktor," she breathed heavily and continued,

"I'm feeling cold Viktor, watashi wo dake…"

"Ayaki, Ayaki!" He said when he saw her eyes closing.

"Aishiteiru, Ayaki," he said louder and woke up the baby girl who just grabbed one of her mother's curls with her tiny fist.

"I love you Viktor, and I love our…" a pause in her voice,

"Our…our, Michiru," a smile took place on her pale face.

"Do you want to name her 'Michiru'?" Viktor asked sweetly.

"Hai," came her weak answer.

"I promise you, my love, I'll take care of our baby, our Michiru," he assured her as he touched her cold pale cheek.

"A-ri-ga-t…" her voice disappeared as she breathed her last breath. Viktor stayed there and cried silently for hours to come.

The blond angel felt her tears run down her cheeks. She brought her knees to her chest and embraced her body with both hands and wings. She stayed there gazing at the dead woman and her lover. It was so sad, her body trembled from crying. She looked up; it had started raining, like the sky was feeling the angle's tears.

The blonde looked again at the room. Viktor had placed the, now awaken, baby girl in the cradle. He went back to his dead lover, placed a last kiss on her cold lips and covered her with the sheet completely.

She looked at the baby one more time. A smile appeared in her face again. She could see the baby's eyes; deep blue, like the evening sky. That girl warmed her angelic heart; so tiny, so graceful, with that little aqua hair on the top of her head. 'But, how sad that her mother died…' that sounded familiar.

"Wait a minute…" she whispered as her eyes became wider and her mouth ajar.

"It Can't Be!" she exclaimed.

儿儿儿儿儿

つづく


	2. 王子様

Title: _Heavens in love_

_By __星らぶ_

A.N.: ** I don't own anything**

**Summary: **An angel falls in love with a girl from an ancient prophesy. The consequences of their actions will lead to struggle and loss.

**Important Note: **This is the first story I've ever written; I have posted this story in 2008 on FFnet, under a different account and pen name. If you feel the need to be sure that I am the same person, I can message you a proof (file creation data and the email from FFnet when it was first posted)._  
_

* * *

The Japanese for this chapter:

王子様Oujisama = prince, お父ちゃまOtouchama = childish way of saying father, すごいSugoi = amazing, お母様Okaasama = mother

The Italian words for this chapter:

Signore : sir, Grazie: thank you

* * *

_chapter 2: __王子様_

"Enough Wind!" she exclaimed in a strong demanding voice. The truth was that she had enough with her Wind angel's refusal of the task, but she was still her favourite angel.

"Wind," she said again calmer this time.

"We need you to take care of this human," she sighed and continued

"What is the matter anyway, you of all angels love humans more than anything." The blond angel sighed deeply; she was kneeling in front of her goddess and she had her head bowed, so the goddess couldn't see her eyes. She couldn't let her goddess know about her fears, about that particular human. The goddess walked to the blonde and kneeled in front of her, took her hand into her own and spoke gently,

"I know it is your first guard-task my child, but you are my best angel, I know you are going to succeed."

The blond angel looked at her goddess' caring gaze and tried to argue again

"But…" she managed.

"No buts," the goddess cut her.

"You have to guard this human and that is an order, you are an angel for heaven's sake, you have nothing to be scared about." The goddess knew that the only way to make this stubborn angel to do the task was to turn it into an order. The blonde sighed deeply one more time.

"As you order, my goddess," she couldn't refuse an order; it also seemed pointless to argue about it, since her goddess had misunderstood her fears anyway. She stood up bowed and left.

The blonde took her flight back to her castle, while mumbling to herself.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot! Of course goddess misunderstood, you had never spoken your fears to her. And face it you are the biggest idiot of all; how can you possibly fear that some silly human myth could be true?" As her battle with her inner thoughts never found a winner, she had reached her castle.

"Aaarrrrg! Why goddess had to pick that human for me to guard?" The blond angel was trying to forget her worries; it was true that she never stopped looking at the aqua haired little girl since its birth, but it was one thing to watch from up there, and completely different thing to watch after her from close by, for the rest of the girl's life. She sighed deeply as she got lost in her memories of the past few human years looking at the girl.

After the funeral of the twenty-two years old Ayaki, that Viktor decided to have it in Cremona; he stayed there for the next six months, to learn from the midwife how to take care of the baby properly. After a lot of thinking, he decided that his lover was his most precious person in his life, and he wanted to honour her in every possible way.

He gave Ayaki's last name to their baby girl, and he travelled back to Japan, so he could raise her as a Japanese girl, who would grow to be a noble young woman; a true lady. Now Michiru was nearly five years old. She and Viktor had started travelling again. He wanted to show the world to Michiru, as he had done with Ayaki.

"Otouchama, otouchama, I want to see mommy!" said Michiru one day to Viktor in all her innocence. It was then, Viktor decided, it was time to pay a visit to Ayaki; it was time to go back to Cremona once again. That was how they started travelling in the first place.

儿儿儿儿儿

The blond angel was thinking ways to be close to the girl, but she couldn't find any. She started gazing at them again. It was March the 4th, 1701; father and daughter were in Cremona, in two days time Michiru would turn five, so Viktor had said to Michiru that they would go to see Ayaki, on her birthday. But Viktor also wanted to give a special gift to Michiru.

The angel was watching them; it was almost night time; Viktor and Michiru were walking fast.

"Otouchama, where are we going?" said the little girl between giggles.

"I have to speak with a friend, princess," said Viktor. Indeed he had met with Antonio five years ago, and they had become good friends. They were outside of a store with violins, it was Antonio's.

Michiru was staring at the instruments.

"Otouchama, what is that? It is so beautiful," said the girl with wide eyes and her mouth agape. Viktor smiled, he knew that Mchiru would love the violin.

"That's a musical instrument princess, it's called the violin, would you like to have one?" said Viktor and kneeled to pick up his enthusiastic daughter, who was giggling and blushing and clapping her hands happily.

"Are you saying it for real, otouchama?" asked the little girl.

"If you promise to learn how to play it," Viktor teased her and Michiru blushed and nodded her head.

"All right then, lets go inside," Viktor stepped into the store with his daughter in his arms; he went straight to the counter and asked the boy,

"Is Antonio here?"

"Uh, no signore, signore Antonio has his dinner at the moment. He is in the tavern across the street, it is called 'Villa'," said the boy and pointed with his finger over Victor's shoulder.

"Grazie," replied Viktor and left the store. They found the tavern and few minutes later Viktor and Michiru ordered some food for dinner. Viktor haven't seen Antonio though, until he heard some voices arguing.

"You'll see one day the whole world will be talking about my instruments," exclaimed the man.

"Antonio, you dirty alchemist, the way you make your instruments is a blasphemy," said the other man. Antonio made a sarcastic face and laughed.

"Ha! We will see about that Stefano, we will see when I'll be the most famous man in the world and you will kiss asses just to sell one violin," Stefano was ready to explode but he had been stopped by a figure that spoke to Antonio.

"Antonio Stradivari, you little worm, I was looking for you and I see you still piss off everyone around you," said Viktor between laughs and hugged his friend.

"Viktor!" exclaimed Antonio in surprise.

"Where the hell have you been my friend?"

"I'm a father, Antonio," said Viktor proudly as Antonio looked at the table and saw a blushing, shy little girl, looking at him.

"Is that your daughter? She is adorable!" said Antonio

"So you said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes!"

"Let's talk outside, then." suggested Antonio and Viktor nodded; he then turned to his daughter,

"Princess, stay here for a moment, eat your food and I'll be right back, ok?"

The girl nodded and sighed as she saw her father going out.

The blonde didn't like that tavern and she didn't like the fact that Viktor left Michiru alone. She had a really bad feeling about this. The girl didn't feel comfortable without her father close to her.

'And how could she feel comfortable with all these eyes staring at her like that?' thought the blonde, then she saw a movement and she gasped; five men, with strange faces and wicked grins, started walking towards the little girl.

Michiru started shivering and cuddled in her chair. One man spoke

"Hey, young lady," he said in a weird tone.

"Leave me alone," came a little voice, barely a whisper. The man then grabbed her shoulder

"Aww, that's harsh young lady, we only want to keep you company," said the rude man in a threatening voice.

"Leave me alone," manage the little girl between sobs; she was terrified, but she couldn't scream.

The angel was trying to think fast; she had to react, she had to save her; then it hit her

"That's it, I have seen it in the opera, it will be easy enough," she transported herself into a dark area of the tavern; she had transformed into human clothes and she was holding a sword. She had also made her wings invisible. For such times, she loved her ability to use magic. She immediately jumped between the rude man and the girl and slapped the hand that dared to touch the little girl's shoulder and pointed her sword to them as she said in low dangerous voice,

"She said to leave her alone, how can you disobey a lady's request, you have no honour."

"And who are you suppose to be?" said the rude man sarcastically.

"I…um…I am her…prince, yes I'm her prince!" said the blonde, then she turned picked up the girl and placed her standing on the top of the table,

"Are you ok princess?" she asked the little girl with the aqua hair; the girl nodded and smiled to her saviour.

The blonde turned to face the rude men again,

"Are you willing to taste my blade?" she said in that low voice of hers. The rude men saw that the blonde was serious and the four of them stepped back; their leader seeing that he was left alone, he made an annoying sound and spoke,

"Calm down…prince," he mocked, making the blonde hiss,

"Get lost!" the man waved his hands in defeat and stepped back to his table without another word. Then she turned and looked at the, now giggling, little girl.

"Are you alright, my lady?" said the angel as she kneeled to one knee and took the girl's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. The girl giggled a little more and she said "Are you really my oujisama?" the angel smiled,

"Of course I am, and you my lady, you are my princess."

"For real, for real?" asked the girl again.

"For real" nodded the blonde.

"Sugoi" said the girl and giggled.

"Oujisama, you are so beautiful," said the girl and brushed few blond strands over the angel's forehead. The angel blushed lightly as the girl took a good look at her. She was wearing tight knee length pants, a white buttoned shirt and a fabulous coat over it; it was knee length and she had it buttoned only around her waist; she was also wearing a nice scarf, just like a true prince.

The girl giggled again at the blushed prince in front of her, she leaned and placed a light innocent kiss on her prince's lips, and then she stood back, bursting into giggles again and blushing deeply. The blonde had frozen there,

"What…" she couldn't really speak, that little girl had kissed her; even if it was the most innocent kiss, it was so…so indescribable; finally she found her words and asked

"Why did you kiss me?" her eyes still wide open and her mouth agape.

"Because I like you oujisama," came the answer and then a second kiss found its way to the angel's cheek this time. The blonde blushed really deeply, she couldn't believe it.

"Will you be my oujisama for ever?" asked the little girl.

"I will, princess," said the angel without thinking about it.

"Yatta!" said the girl loudly and jumped into the angel's arms without warning. She hugged her so tightly that the angel found it hard to breath.

"You are so soft oujisama, and you smell so nice." The blonde couldn't really speak; she stayed there and thought,

'How could I be afraid of this little princess, she is harmless.'

Meanwhile, outside the tavern, Viktor and Antonio had a talk.

"Antonio you know money is not a problem for me, I just want to have it in two days for her birthday," said Viktor.

"Don't worry Viktor, it's a deal and I'll make something extraordinary only for your daughter," said Antonio with a smile on his face.

"What is this ruckus?" said Viktor and turned to move inside the tavern, but Antonio stopped him.

"It's a tavern Viktor, it is suppose to be loud,"

"But my daughter is inside!"

"No buts, see, no ruckus anymore," said Antonio.

"Well, what time will you have it finished?" asked Viktor,

"Around these time in two days," replied Antonio

"Now go to your daughter, silly little father," joked Antonio

"I'll see you in two days." said Viktor and stepped inside the tavern only to see his daughter hugging a young man.

The blonde saw Viktor and stood up with Michiru in her arms.

"Oujisama, are you an angel?" asked the girl; the angel froze one more time. The little girl continued,

"I know you are, but don't worry I won't tell, it's our secret. Oujisama I had seen you watching me when I was inside my mommy."

"Michiru, who is this," asked Viktor with a killer gaze on the blonde, catching his daughter's attention.

"Otouchama, this is my oujisama!" Came the answer. Now Michiru was standing on the chair and the blonde was bowing in front of Viktor,

"Sir!" she said and started walking to the door.

"Oujisama, where are you going?" Came the question in a very sad tone.

"I have to go princess. Now you have your father back," said the angel.

"But, oujisama, will I see you again?" asked the girl again.

"Dream of me princess and I'll always be close to you," said the blonde and left.

"Oujisama, oujisama…I don't even know your name…" the girl started loudly but in the end of the sentence it was only a whisper, as her smile disappeared and a single tear ran down her redden cheek. Viktor couldn't say anything, he was totally lost. "Otouchama, can we leave? I don't like to be it here,"

"Of course princess, lets go, but will you tell me what happened?" said Viktor as he picked up his baby girl and hugged her tightly; Michiru was so sad and he needed to know why, what was all this "oujisama" anyway. They went straight to their apartment.

The little girl wanted to cry a river, but she wasn't the only one. Two sparkling green eyes were in tears as well; the blond angel felt such loneliness and emptiness, and sadness, when she left the little girl behind. She just flew into the night sky to her castle, in her full nudeness and with her wings exposed, but she didn't care.

On their way home, Michiru looked up in the sky and she saw… she saw her angel. A big grin appeared on her face and she didn't want to cry anymore.

'I knew you were an angel oujisama, I love you oujisama,' thought the girl and giggled.

儿儿儿儿儿

The angel had reached her castle and now she couldn't keep her thoughts away from the aqua haired girl.

"She kissed me," said the angel and touched her lips with her fingers.

"She kissed me twice," another pause in her voice as she touched her cheek this time. "And she hugged me, and told me, she likes me and that she knew I was an angel, how could she know?" she sighed deeply.

"But it felt so nice, so good, so magical, human kisses feel so magical, I can't believe that I've been kissed, my first kiss, it felt so amazing," the blond just stopped talking and decided to get lost in her thoughts instead.

Back in the apartment, Viktor broke the silence.

"Ok, young lady, it's time to tell me what happened earlier and who was that person you were hugging," said Viktor with a raised eyebrow.

"My oujisama," said Michiru between giggles.

"And oujisama jumped between me and the rude men and protected me," the girl took a breath and continued

"And then I kissed oujisama, I'm oujisama's princess now!"

"You what?" exclaimed Viktor!

"You kissed him?" the girls giggles was the only answer and Viktor thought,

'What happened to this girl? She is always so shy around strangers, when did she become so carefree?'

"And it's a secret, but oujisama is a girl," the girl giggled in her words.

"I kind of knew she was a girl, but when I hugged her I was totally sure," the girl blushed at the thought of her feeling the other girl's chest. She placed her hands in front of her mouth and started giggling uncontrollable. Viktor shook his head

'Ayaki, at times like this I miss you the most, my love,' he thought as he couldn't comment anything else to his five year old.

"Time to bed young lady," Viktor said and picked up the girl undressed her and placed her under covers. He kissed her goodnight and left for his own bed.

Two days later.

Today was Michiru's birthday, and Viktor had promised his daughter to visit Ayaki. They picked up white roses from the florist and went to the cemetery. The angel watched them again and remembered, how Viktor had raised his daughter, how he spoke about Ayaki all the time, with so much love; all the love he couldn't show to his lover anymore, he just shared it with the little girl. Michiru had learned to love her mother. Viktor had done a great job with the girl.

At the grave the little girl placed the roses on the marble and bowed; then she started talking

"Okaasama, I wish you were here, I miss you so much," the girl pouted, but then she changed her mood and giggled.

"Okaasama, I met my oujisama, she is so beautiful."

'She? How does she now?' thought the angel, but she ignored it and focused on the little girl's words again.

"Oujisama, saved me from the rude men one night, and I kissed oujisama, and I love her," the girl giggled,

"I feel my heart beating fast and butterflies in my belly, when I think of oujisama, it is love I know it is, because otouchama told me that, this is how real love feels like," she had a wide grin on her face as she finished her long monologue. Viktor slapped his forehead and shook his head.

'She is too smart for her own good,' he thought.

The blonde on the other hand was speechless; she repeated the girl's words in her mind again and again.

"She loves me…" the angel just opened her white wings and flew away. What she was feeling was indescribable. A human said that…that she loved her. That was huge, even for the angel of the wind.

Back on earth Viktor and Michiru were walking to Antonio's store. Viktor wanted to buy a violin for Michriu and it had to be special, because it was for her birthday. Antonio Stradivari's Stradivarius violins were already famous in whole Italy, for their exceptional sound. Antonio used a unique way to make his violins; he did something with the wood but Viktor didn't understand much about those things, he just wanted the best violin for his daughter.

When they finally reached the store, they got inside and there Antonio waited for them with a grin on his face. He looked at the birthday girl and then at Viktor

"I have it," he simply said.

"It's a masterpiece, it is also left handed, it sounds better and it will be the only left handed I ever made, only for this adorable young lady!" he smiled once more and turned to pick up the violin and placed it in the little girl's hands. The girl felt extremely happy with the present.

"This is not just a Stradivarius, it is 'The Stradivarius' my friend, I used a new method on it and it just came out as a masterpiece!" Viktor was truly thankful.

Michiru placed the Stradivarius under her right chin took the bow with her left hand and ran it over the sensitive strings. It was a simple note but Antonio and Viktor found themselves speechless.

'How could a five year old play for the first time and didn't make the violin scream?' they both thought as they exchanged glances.

"Otouchama, I love it!" giggled the little girl.

儿儿儿儿儿

つづく

**footnote**: Antonio Stradivari was a Real Life person. He is the man who made the famous Stradivarius violins.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was unwell these past days, next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Thank you all for Reading and Reviewing.

**Dear Guest no1**: The story you are talking about in your review is, this exact story you are reading, as I said in my Author Note, I wrote this story back in 2008 and posted under a different account (which I had to delete because of personal reasons).


	3. My 天使

Title: _Heavens in love_

_By __星らぶ_

A.N.: ** I don't own anything**

**Summary: **An angel falls in love with a girl from an ancient prophesy. The consequences of their actions will lead to struggle and loss.

**Important Note: **This is the first story I've ever written; I have posted this story in 2008 on FFnet, under a different account and pen name. If you feel the need to be sure that I am the same person, I can message you a proof (file creation data and the email from FFnet when it was first posted)._  
_

* * *

A/N: The Japanese for this chapter:

天使Tenshi = angel, 王子様Oujisama = prince, お父様Otousama = father 帯 = obi; kimono sash, 有難うarigatou = Thank you

_chapter 3: My __天使_

* * *

Few days after Michiru's birthday, they hit the road once again. Viktor wanted to travel around Europe and then head to America.

Those days Michiru had surprised Viktor a lot. The little girl was trying the Stradivarius and she had managed to make melodies like a professional violinist.

The melodies were simple and childish but they still had an aura or perfection.

When they visited different European cities, Michiru had a different melody to play for each one of them.

Not long after, they finally took the ship to America. In the ship Michiru had approached the musicians and all of them were infatuated by the talented little girl; the head violinist offered to teach her during the long trip. Viktor was more than happy for that offer.

When Michiru didn't play her Stradivarius, she was thinking of that oujisama of hers and cried a lot. Since that girl didn't come back, Michiru felt betrayed.

So the lessons would leave her less time to think of her. What Viktor hated the most was to see his lovely daughter unhappy.

They spend almost a month on the ship and Michiru had learned a lot of things from the violinist. The middle age man was truly amazed with the skilful girl. Her melodies were correct musically.

"Day after day she plays more sad melodies and all because of that damn oujisama." mumbled Viktor and sighted deeply.

It was true; the blond angel had been invisible once again. She was still close to the girl all the time though; she was even whispering to her while sleeping at nights.

She decided to stay invisible so none of the previous events would repeat themselves. She was just so afraid that the prophecies would be true and she didn't want to take that risk, no matter how much she hurt the girl, no matter how hurt she was feeling herself.

She was crying every single time, when she was hearing the melancholic melodies the aqua haired girl composed. She was feeling so empty that she wasn't there to ease the little girl's pain.

It had been more than a month and the ship had arrived to America.

They spent the rest of the year there, travelling from place to place. But Michiru was becoming more depressed day by day.

"Otousama, I want to go back to Japan and learn the violin better!" said Michiru to her father one day and Viktor bought their tickets for the ship that would bring them back to Japan immediately.

The trip was long, but when they arrived, Michiru started violin lessons at once. She would turn six soon.

The only thing she really wanted was to write a song for her oujisama, to make the blonde come back to her.

儿儿儿儿儿

The years had passed and the blond angel was nowhere to be found; no matter how many songs Michiru had composed.

The angel though was always there crying all the time, feeling emptiness and loneliness, speaking at nights in the girl's dreams.

The aqua heard girl had grown. She was fifteen years old; her depression had grown as well. Whenever she wasn't playing her violin, she was either crying or swimming at the lake that was shaped by the waterfalls in the woods.

Viktor was devastated. His daughter had become a living corpse. She was eating only as much as she needed to stay alive and she was speaking only to her oujisama.

That damn oujisama who was hurting his daughter every moment that passed.

"Why oujisama, why don't you hear my songs and come to me? I love you oujisama," said the teenage girl again to no one in particular, as she was alone at the waterfalls again, ready to take her bath.

She was always asking the same question but never further than that.

That day though she continued.

"Why oujisama, I loved you for the fist time you laid your beautiful eyes on me, when I was just an infant in my mother's womb, from the time you came and saved me from those rude men. I loved you more when I realized that you were indeed an angel. My Tenshi."

Her last words were just a whisper, when it hit her.

"My Tenshi!" she said as the cold water of the waterfall showered her naked, already womanish body with formed curves and two perfectly rounded breasts.

"All this time I was calling for an oujisama, how stupid of me, of course she didn't come to me, she is an angel."

The realization of her mistake brought a smile on her beautiful face.

The blond angel hadn't heard the aqua haired teenager, because she didn't want to look at the naked bathing woman. She was blushing at the thoughts of how the girl would look naked, but she never peeked at her during her baths, even if it was so damn hard.

Her will to respect the woman's privacy was stronger. She was looking at Viktor every time the girl was taking her bath.

"Otousama, otousama!" as the voice reached her, she saw a happy Michiru running to her father's room to meet him.

The blonde was as surprised as Viktor, because it had been almost ten years since the last time Michiru had sounded and acted so happy.

"Michiru?" asked Viktor.

"Otousama, I know how to find her!" the teenager jumped happily into her father's embrace.

"Find who Michiru?"

"My oujisama, I know how to find oujisama," continued the girl and placed two loving kisses at her father's cheeks.

"Oh Michiru, please enough with her already, don't do that to yourself." The Englishman was worried.

"Otousama, it's different this time. Don't worry because I know how!" Michiru was truly happy.

The blond angel was both happy and terrified. How could she find her?

She got lost in her thoughts once again while the aqua haired teenager walked into her room and started writing music.

儿儿儿儿儿

The angel was too worried and decided to go down to earth again to look at the happy girl from close by.

Few weeks had passed but the aqua haired girl hadn't played her Stradivarius. She was writing a piece of music that she didn't dare to play yet. She wanted her first attempt to reach her angel's soul, to be perfect.

The blonde was staring at the teenager's window for more than a month now, but she was always facing the same image. The girl locked in her room writing and writing and writing. Pieces of paper with music notes on them were covering the floor.

The blonde was confused but most of all she was sad. Sad that the teenager hadn't played her violin for two months, all ready.

She was sitting on the roof of Michiru's room and she was gazing at the blossoming cherry trees in the Kaioh house's yard. In the middle of the yard, there was that small technical lake with crystal clean warm water running from a bamboo tube. It was beautifully surrounded by small rocks that didn't allow the water to escape.

Her eyes wide opened and she snapped out from the majestic environment when she heard the violin's cry. It was a sad desperate melody at the beginning that made the angel shiver. Then it changed a little to a calmer angelic tune that just had her frozen there. She just liked it so much, to the point, she couldn't move.

Few moments later the sound came closer and she saw her. She was out at her veranda playing her violin. She was wearing a gown that was see threw and the blonde could see the girl almost naked.

She froze there blushing furiously and her mind was working so fast, but she just couldn't move, she was trapped by the melody.

Michiru ended the small piece and laid her Stradivarius down. She walked to the small lake, removed her gown and stepped into the warm water.

The blond angel was fighting with her own senses and she was loosing miserably.

She couldn't move, she couldn't even look away from the naked girl. Thousands of thoughts went through her mind, thoughts that she hadn't had before. Thoughts of the girl touching her, kissing her, loving her.

When she realized what she was thinking though, she snapped out of it. She looked at the naked girl one more time before she departed for her castle, blushing furiously.

'Oujisama…my tenshi!' thought the aqua haired girl as she stepped out of the small lake.

"I know you were there oujisama!" she whispered as she looked at the roof of her room. The girl had felt the angel's presence and she was just so happy that her music worked.

The blonde up in her castle was lost in those wonderful thoughts she had for the aqua haired girl. Those thoughts had felt so good. Thoughts she had never had before and she wanted to have again.

She also blushed at the naked figure in her mind. Why was she feeling that way? She didn't really know, but she liked it. Also the music the girl had composed was so magical. How could a piece of music have captured her like that?

儿儿儿儿儿

The next fifteen months the girl had continued to compose more and more of that magical tune.

For the blond angel had become more and more difficult to resist that amazing melody with everyday that passed.

With every tune the aqua haired girl had been adding to her song the angel was going closer, and she had found it hard to even keep herself invisible. She had decided to adopt a human's attire once again.

儿儿儿儿儿

It was January and the snow had covered the roof of Michiru's room. The, soon to be, seventeen years old girl was wearing a bridal kimono. It was finally the day! The day she would be able to see her oujisama, again. It was the day she finished her song.

The blonde was waiting for the girl to start playing her song. That majestic melody, that captured her every time. She was wearing again the clothes of a prince, like the ones she had seen at the opera. She was standing behind a cherry tree this time since the roof was covered with snow. She was gazing at the girl's window. Oh! There she was coming.

The blond angel gasped for air. In her eternal life, she hadn't seen such beauty and grace. She wanted to go there and take the girl into her arms, but she resisted. She couldn't go closer and reveal herself. That was the closest she had gone and she was straight about to keep that distance.

Then she heard it. The angelic melody. The song she loved to hear all those past months, the song that awakened so many different feelings inside of her. The song that she was waiting so patiently, yet so anxiously to hear it finished.

She stayed hidden behind the tree even if it was extremely hard to do so. But when a new piece of that song could be heard, she couldn't control herself anymore.

The angel revealed herself and headed towards the young girl. When the song came finally to an end, the angel was just a meter away from the aqua haired beauty, still unable to get herself out of the spell the song had casted on her.

Michiru opened her eyes and smiled gently to her angel. She laid her Stradivarius down and she couldn't keep her tears any longer.

"Oujisama!" yelled in excitement and threw herself in the angel's arms. She hugged her really tight. Michiru started crying uncontrollably and the angel did too.

"Oujisama…you finally came," whispered the sobbing girl.

"I love you oujisama, I love you so much,"

The blonde heard for the first time those words directly. She knew that the girl was telling the truth from the fast yet steady heartbeat and the girl's gaze into her green angelic eyes.

She shivered as she stroked few aqua locks. She hadn't spoken yet but she was smiling tenderly.

"Please, oujisama, stay with me, love me and let me love you,"

The angel nodded giving the girl the approval she needed to stand on her tiptoes and capture the angel's lips into a gentle kiss.

The kiss wasn't like the innocent one the girl had given to her when she was little. This kiss was full of feelings she hadn't experienced before but she sure liked them.

After she got over the shock of the girl's sudden move, the wind angel closed her eyes and replied the kiss. The girl trailed her hands to the blonde's hair. That action sent chills down the angel's spine. The kiss deepened and turned more passionate when the girl demanded an invitation. The blonde opened her mouth unconsciously. Their tongues fought an endless battle that left them both breathless when they broke the kiss.

Michiru places her head on the angel's chest and hugged her once more. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity and a day.

When Michiru shivered though, she realized that they were still outside the cold weather. She broke the hug, picked up her Stradivarius with one hand and the blonde's wrist with the other. They stepped into the girl's room, and the beauty slid the windows closed.

She put her violin into its case and then she turned to her angel.

The blonde was smiling. She was very happy. She really didn't know, what was the heat she felt, when the girl kissed her, but it felt so amazing. She wanted to feel it again. She stepped forward and pulled the girl closer to her. She leaned in and kissed her with more passion than before.

Michiru gasped at the sudden kiss but replied a moment later with the same force. Her hands travelled to the blonde's shoulders, she brushed the fabulous coat off of them.

The coat hit the floor with a thud. She undid the scarf and brushed her hands over the blonde's chest.

That action caused the angel to shiver.

The aqua haired girl untied the bow of the obi that secured her kimono in place and started to remove it. When the obi hit the floor as well she broke the kiss.

She took the angel by the wrist and they sat on her bed.

The wind angel didn't know what was going on with her body. The only thing she knew was that she didn't want those wonderful sensations to stop.

The young girl who was sitting next to her angel whispered.

"Make love to me oujisama." The blond didn't know what the aqua haired girl was asking her to do and her questioning look upon her face made the girl giggle.

"My pure tenshi," she whispered as she sat on the angel's laps. She caressed her cheeks, her hands travelled down to the blonde's shirt and she started to unbutton it.

"Oujisama, I want you to touch me like I do," she whispered as she slid one hand under the unbuttoned shirt. The angel's breath became heavier with the touch. Michiru could feel the increasing heartbeat.

"I want you to caress me with your fingertips, as I do," she continued as she removed that shirt exposing the blonde's torso.

The wind angel blushed and stroked few aqua locks from the girl's face, who smiled and blushed at the gentle gesture.

"And I want you to love me as much as I want to love you," Michiru emphasized her sentence with a deep passionate kiss that left the angel breathless.

When the blond angel understood what the girl was asking for, she blushed even more. She remembered all the humans she had seen, in her eternal life, making love to each other.

The angel stroked the girl's kimono over her shoulders and exposed her as well. She caressed the perfectly rounded breasts and felt how Michiru was finding it hard to breath.

The girl lied down on her back and took the blonde on top of her. The wind angel undid the girl's kimono and left her completely naked. She blushed deeply once more while the aqua haired girl helped her out of her pants.

Their kisses became more passionate, deeper and more desperate. They caressed each other's bodies with their hands, fingers, mouths, teeth and tongues, to their most sensitive and precious areas. Expressing all their feelings, an epic love, revealing sensations that none of them had felt before. Unlocking the most secret doors of theirs souls and inviting one another inside, in a sensual dance that their bodies followed unconsciously, in an endless love making that seemed unreal, majestic, heavenly.

Michiru was hearing a name inside her head.

"Tenoh Haruka" she whispered and opened her eyes. What she saw made her lose her breath.

The wind angel, while she was reaching her climax, was glowing gold and her wings weren't invisible anymore. Michiru could see them, they were huge and white. There was also something on the angel's forehead. She blinked and saw the kanji character for the word wind 風 glowing a bit more.

Michiru was breathing hard as she was reaching her climax as well and she kept whispering the name "Haruka" breathlessly until they both felt their bodies tremble.

The blond angel spread her wings on their full length and heard the aqua haired girl saying a name again while they both felt limp.

The blonde lied beside Michiru and stroked few locks from the sleeping face in front of her. She stayed there watching the girl sleeping into her arms and wings.

The only thing she could think about was the feelings she experienced that night.

儿儿儿儿儿

When Michiru woke up she found herself into her angel's embrace. The blonde had her eyes closed and Michiru wondered if the angels could sleep. She smiled and caressed the blonde's redden cheek.

The angel opened her eyes and smiled at the girl.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up!" whispered the girl and blushed.

The blonde shook her head, smiling and kissing Michiru's lips tenderly.

"I love you…Haruka…" somehow the girl knew that, that was her lover's name.

When she saw the shocked look on the angel's face she blushed and asked.

"Ha-Haruka is your name, isn't it my tenshi?"

'I…I have a name, a human name, the myth wasn't a myth at all,' thought the angel and when she got over her shock she smiled and nodded. She hugged the girl tightly.

"Thank you," the angel whispered in the girl's ear.

It was the first time the blonde spoke to her.

"I am the one, who should be thanking you, my tenshi." the girl replied.

"How did you know my name?" asked the angel, and the girl blushed and giggled.

"Actually, it was in my mind when you made love to me, and somehow I knew,"

"You know, there is a human myth," the blonde paused and tickled the girl's ribs with her wing.

"When an angel bonds with a human soul, they will learn their human name,"

"Maa, are you bonded with my soul, tenshisan?" teased the girl and giggled.

"Kaioh Michiru, you gave me my human name, for thousands of years I have dreamt of having a human name and you gave it to me…" the angel started glowing and the kanji on her forehead was gold again.

"I love you Kaioh Michiru…" she whispered as she leaned for a kiss.

The aqua haired girl was in shock. She was waiting for those words to be said to her from her oujisama for so long. She replied the kiss until they both sought for breath.

"I love you too, Tenoh Haruka, my distant ruler of the sky, my tenshi"

When they were about to start kissing again, a knock on the door brought them back to reality.

"Michiru? Can I come in?" Viktor asked politely outside the door.

The aqua haired girl blushed furiously and whispered,

"Otouama…"

"Ju-ju-just a moment otousama," she said loudly so her father could hear her and looked at her angel with pleading eyes.

The blonde understood that she had to go; she smiled, kissed the girl and disappeared into thin air.

"I'll be back tonight my love," she whispered at the girl's ear.

"You can come in now otousama," she said and covered her naked body with the sheets.

"Michiru, how are you doing my dear daughter? You didn't come for lunch yet," Viktor asked and saw his lovely daughter blushing furiously.

"Otousama…" she was going to tell her father about Haruka, it was now or never. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Otousama, she…came…" Viktor raised an eyebrow and saw his daughter hiding her face under her covers.

"Aww, really?" he teased her by taking a thinking pose.

When he saw that Michiru wasn't responding to his joke he smiled, kissed her forehead lovingly and cupped her cheek.

"How it felt? Did you enjoy every single moment? Are you happy?" he asked her.

Michiru just nodded and blushed even more.

"Then I'm happy for you my daughter,"

The Englishman picked his Al-Din pocket watch and attached it to an elegant golden chain. He clipped the chain around Michiru's neck and smiled again.

"Take this as an early birthday present,"

"Otousama! I can't accept that! It's so important for you," exclaimed the aqua haired girl.

"Michiru, you are more important. This watch has such history; I bought it when Ayaki and I found out that we were pregnant to you." The girl smiled at that.

"It was there to count the minute you were born and now I give it to you so you can count all your special moments with your lover." The girl blushed again.

"Outosama….arigatou…" she replied and kissed her father's cheek.

Viktor got up and headed for the door.

"I'll be waiting for you to come and have lunch with me, okay?"

With that Viktor closed the door behind him and Michiru was left alone in her thoughts.

"To count all our special moments…oujisama," she mumbled.

儿儿儿儿儿

Meanwhile, the blond angel had flown to her castle lost in thoughts of all the great moments she shared with her aqua haired lover. Then suddenly two masculine armoured guardians walked in and they magically materialized her white gown.

"What is the meaning of this, servants?" She exclaimed, those guardians had lower position than her and they had no right to materialized her gown.

"Goddess' orders, you have to come with us," said the one of them and the other materialized magical golden handcuffs with heavy chain.

They went to each side of her and caught her hands.

'My white gown, I have never worn my white gown, and that has only one meaning…loss of purity…but how, what did I do to lose my purity?' Thought the angel while the two guardians murmured a spell that made the three of them disappear from the castle.

儿儿儿儿儿

つづく

* * *

A/N: The Last chapter of this story will be posted in the next 2 days.


	4. Fallen Angel

Title: _Heavens in love_

_By __星らぶ_

A.N.: ** I don't own anything**

**Summary: **An angel falls in love with a girl from an ancient prophesy. The consequences of their actions will lead to struggle and loss.

**Important Note: **This is the first story I've ever written; I have posted this story in 2008 on FFnet, under a different account and pen name. If you feel the need to be sure that I am the same person, I can message you a proof (file creation data and the email from FFnet when it was first posted)._  
_

* * *

A/N: The Japanese for this chapter:

天使Tenshi = angel, お父様Otousama = father, 上着Uwagi = coat; tunic; jacket; outer garment, 袴Hakama = man's formal divided skirt [both uwagi and hakama look like the clothes Hino Rei/sailor mars wears in her temple], 先生Sensei = **1: **teacher; master; doctor; **2: **(Suffix) with names of teachers, etc. as an honorific, いいやiiya = no

_chapter 4: Fallen Angel_

* * *

"WIND!" the goddess' tremendous voice made the castle tremble.

"Goddess, why do I wear my white gown?" asked the angel confidently.

"SILENCE SERVANT!" screamed the goddess and slapped the blonde across the cheek.

"What did I do?" she asked as she felt the embarrassment rising inside her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" another slap found its way on the angel's other cheek.

"I don't understand…" she whispered confused.

"You FELL for human desires, you lousy scum!"

"I did not!" said the blonde in surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFYING MY ORDERS!" a blow of energy hit the angel on the torso and sent her crushed on the wall.

"Let me refresh your memory." said the goddess angrily as she ordered the two masculine guardians.

"You two, OUT! NOW!"

In front of the blond angel a circle like vision appeared and moving images started to show. She realized that those were her memories from last night when she made love with the aqua haired girl. She couldn't believe that her goddess had spied on her, she felt betrayed and an angry feeling rose inside her.

"How do you call THAT! Wind?" asked the goddess furious.

"LOVE!" exclaimed the angel.

"And my name is Haruka not wind!"

"What did you say?" the goddess couldn't believe what her favourite angel was telling her. She decided to skip the name part and continued.

"That's not love, wind, that's desire for the flesh, our love for humans, it is supposed to be pure, platonic, but YOU, defied my orders, YOU touched human flesh in an blasphemous, unholy way that only humans do, YOU felt sensations forbidden for us the holy ones!"

"My Name Is HARUKA!" said the angel again furious this time.

"SILENCE!" the goddess slapped her for the third time.

"ARE YOU DENYING YOUR BIRTH NAME, WIND?" the tremendous voice caused another tremble of the walls.

"Yes I do deny it, now I have a real name, a name that my love gave to me,"

"Careful Wind you put your immortality at the stake for what? A lousy human?"

Now the blonde was ready to explode.

"Don't you ever dare to call her lousy, again!"

"WHAT! How dare you talk to me like that servant, do you want to lose your wings?" the blonde shivered at the thought, she loved her wings, but she didn't care anymore.

"What if I lose them? I love her and she loves me, I would never trade that love and all the feeling I experienced for any immortality or my wings. I have enough, thousands of years I have been Your servant, and you are telling me that I can't love her?" the angel had been cut by the goddess' outburst.

"That's absurd. How could you fall for a human, the lowest kind of life, You an immortal, an archangel, the best angel I ever had?"

"Lowest? You seem to hate humans my dear goddess…"

"YES I DO, I DO BECAUSE THEY'VE STOLEN YOU FROM ME!"

"So, you've finally shown your true colours…Universia," the blonde said calmly in realization.

"Silence, how dare you to use my name, you…" the blonde cut her,

"NO! Now you listen, you might be goddess, and possess tremendous power but you should look at humans more carefully."

"She is just a human…" tried the goddess.

"No! She is not just a human Universia. She is the human of an ancient prophesy, she is the human you sent me to guard, the human I was afraid so much to guard because of that prophesy, but you've never paid attention. I fell for her from the moment she was born; she knew I was an angel. You've never paid attention to anything. Your lousy laws frightened me, but not anymore. Love is a wonderful feeling and I won't hesitate to lose all the comforts you offer for this love."

"Then lets see how do you like to be a human!" exclaimed sarcastically the goddess as the blonde rose, extended her arms and wings ready to take the hit with honour and pride.

"If you want to cut my wings, then SO BE IT!"

A huge energy blow hit the angel full force. She screamed when the pain of her burning wings filled her senses. As she felt the magic dry from her angelic figure, her always golden hair lost its colour and became white like the snow. And her gown tore in several places.

The pain was unbearable but she didn't care. She heard the goddess' screams as well. Universia was feeling her pain since she was linked to her.

When she felt the last drops of her magic fading away, she used them to materialize a thick ancient book. She held it tightly and finally she felt the floor disappearing under her feet and she started falling. She didn't have wings anymore, so the fall didn't take too long; she crashed on the rocky and snowy ground. The cold penetrated her skin, making the pain even worst until she fell unconscious.

Two bones, of what was left of her wings burnt at the edges, stood on top of each of her shoulder blades.

Universia looked upon her former angel and tears appeared in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have hurt her that much…" were the last words she said before she looked at the frail figure one last time, for this lifetime.

儿儿儿儿儿

Michiru was feeling uneasy, she didn't know why. She decided to ignore it; after all tonight her angel would come back to her.

As the hours passed the night fell on the horizon. The uneasiness was still hunting the aqua haired girl. After few hour that Michiru waited for her angel, she looked upon the pocket watch her father gave her earlier that day. It was midnight.

"Haruka, why haven't you come here yet?" she whispered.

She kept waiting for her lover to come, but as the hours passed tiredness took over her senses, she finally closed her eyes and fell into deep comforting sleep.

Early in the morning, Michiru woke up covered in sweat. She didn't remember one bit of her nightmare but the ominous feeling in her heart was telling her that something was completely wrong. When she realized that it was morning and Haruka haven't shown up yet it hit her.

"My Tenshi!" she jumped out of the bed, put some warm winter clothes on and headed for the woods. She didn't even know why she was going there but something inside was telling her to go there quickly.

After few minutes of running Michiru reached the waterfalls; frozen, surrounded by snowy ground. She looked around again and again, until she saw a figure. She first thought that it was some poor animal that didn't make it through these cold days of the winter. But when she went closer she realized that it was a human.

The figure was turning purple slowly; it was probably a woman since she wore a gown. The gown was torn in several places. There were two strange things on her shoulder blades, but she decided it to ignore it. The woman's hair was short and white, but she didn't look old.

Michiru saw the slightest movement and she sighed in relief.

"She is breathing," she whispered.

She stroked the white bangs out of the way. When she saw the woman's face she gasped in shock.

"HARUKA!" she yelled. The former angel tried to open her eyes and coughed heavily. She held her thick book tighter than before.

"Haruka, what happened, let me help you, can you stand?" asked the girl in one breath with worry written all over her features.

Haruka nodded and tried to stand.

"I'm sorry I didn't come at night as I promised…" she said breathlessly.

Michiru shook her head in disbelief.

'How can she be thinking about last night when her body is in that state?'

The girl removed her coat and through it over the taller girl's shoulders.

Haruka hissed in pain when the fabric touched the burnt bones of her wings.

Michiru helped the frail girl, and they walked slowly back to her house.

儿儿儿儿儿

"Otousama, Otousama, help me please!" yelled the aqua haired girl when she saw her father sipping his warm tea.

"Michiru?" Viktor asked in surprise and when he saw that his daughter was carrying someone, his cup of tea escaped his grip and hit the floor. He started running towards his daughter.

"Otousama, she is frozen, please take her to my bedroom until I prepare a warm bath for her"

Viktor picked up the frail girl into his arms and carried her to Michiru's bedroom; he placed her on the bed and put Michiru's warm blankets over her shaking body.

Michiru warmed the water and put it in the tub, and then she ran to the other room to find her father looking after her lover.

"Otousama, the bath is ready can you please…" she didn't finished her line as her father smiled at her and stood. He lifted the girl along with the blankets and followed Michiru.

"Can you take over from here Michiru or do you still need help?" asked Viktor a bit embarrassed. If Michiru would say yes, then he would have to help her undress the other girl and wash her naked body.

"It's okay otousama, you can go." Viktor sighed in relief.

"I'll send for the doctor," he finally said and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Haruka" whispered the girl. The former angel opened her eyes a bit and nodded her head. Michiru removed the blankets and helped her out of the torn and dirty gown.

Haruka stepped slowly into the warm water as her body arched in pain.

"My Tenshi…" whispered the girl.

The white haired woman smiled at her lover.

"What happened?" asked the girl, as she stroked the white locks and caressed her pale cheek.

"The prophesy was true…" whispered the former angel.

"Eeee…what prophesy?" asked the other unsure of what to expect.

"The birth of a human girl, with aqua hair, full of grace, will make an angel sacrifice their wings for her love; also her birth would cost her own mother's life." Smiled the taller girl. The aqua haired girl looked at her hair and then back to her angel. When she realized what the other had said she covered her mouth in shock.

Haruka seeing that, she smiled again and raised a wet hand and caressed the other girl's cheek.

"I would lose my wings thousands times over for you my love," whispered the former angel, and the other girl lowered her head to meet her angel's sweet lips.

They kissed for a while, until the white haired girl felt the water getting colder.

Michiru realized that her lover had started shivering again and broke the kiss.

She checked the water with her fingertips.

"It's getting cold, let's get you to bed." She said and helped the frail girl out of the tub. She dried her with a big towel and helped her into a white uwagi shirt and black hakama pants. The aqua haired girl took a step back and looked at the other girl from head to toe and giggled. The former angel gazed at her with questioning look.

"My dear tenshi, you look like a priestess,"

"I…I am not an angel anymore, goddess said I lost my purity so she turned me into human and burnt my wings," the aqua haired girl stopped giggling and gazed at her lover with a pained look. She lowered her head and started sobbing.

"I am so sorry, it is all my fault, if I hadn't called for you so desperately, if I hadn't composed that damn music…" she couldn't keep her tears any longer as she fell on her knees and covered her face with her shaking hands.

"No, that's not true, it wasn't your fault," the taller girl despite the pain her body was giving her, she kneeled and took the sobbing girl into her arms.

"I don't regret it one bit my love, I loved you from the moment I saw you in your mother's womb, I loved you more when you gave me my first kiss, it was paining me to watch you suffer because I was too stubborn and afraid to come closer to you, I felt such loneliness and emptiness when I wasn't looking at you, I was foolishly hiding from you, because I didn't know what love was, in my eternal life I've never fallen for a human the way I fell for you, I didn't want to lose my wings that is true but, I realized immortality and my wings meant nothing if I haven't you into my arms."

The former angel sobbed and coughed heavily and felt her body shiver again.

The smaller girl helped her stand and they headed for the bed. She saw that the pale cheeks had turned red and she caressed her lover's forehead. She realized that she was burning in fever.

儿儿儿儿儿

Few moments later, she turned her attention at the knock on the door.

"It's me Michiru, doctor is here"

"Come in Otousama"

"How is she?" asked Viktor

"I think she has a high fever," she said and turned to the doctor.

"Sensei, please…" she pleaded the doctor.

"What happened to her?" asked the doctor.

"I found her lying in the snow, I think she is badly injured, and there is something else on her back…"

"Can you please go out, so I can check…" tried the doctor but a husky low voice cut him.

"Michiru, stay with me, please," said the white haired woman and looked at the man pleadingly. Viktor didn't wait another second; he just walked out of the room.

"Michirusan, I think you can stay then," smiled the doctor as he saw the relief on the taller woman's face.

"So, young lady, tell me what happened to you?"

"I…I fell, and my body hurts…" she tried.

The doctor made a thinking gesture.

"Michiru, help me remove her shirt, please"

Michiru opened the uwagi carefully and exposed her lover's torso to the experienced eyes of the doctor. Her skin was purple in several places. He saw the former angel was breathing heavily like she was in ominous pain. He stroked his hands over her ribs and the girl hissed in pain.

"Broken ribs…two on the left and one on the right." said the doctor

Michiru caressed her lover's cheek lovingly.

"Can you roll on your stomach, dear?" asked the doctor. The white haired girl nodded and with the help of Michiru she was now lying on her stomach. Slowly the doctor stroked the uwagi off of her back only to gasp in surprise.

"What are those…"

"Please, sensei, take care of her wounds,"

"But, but, but…" he looked carefully on the burnt skin; he touched the shattered bones only to receive a painful scream from the girl.

The doctor realized that none of them would tell him, what those bones were so he just bandaged them as he did with her ribs and then checked her fever.

The girl had a terrible flue, a very dangerous one.

When he finished, he gave Michiru instructions of how to nurse the other girl properly. And he promised to bring a medicine the next day.

When he left the room, he met Viktor's gaze.

"How is she?" he asked,

"Viktor, I'm your doctor for years, I won't lie to you."

"I appreciate that Yoshihara sensei,"

"The girl is severely ill, they didn't tell me what really happened to her but what ever it is, it's pretty dangerous and I don't know if she will survive it, and if she will, she'll be really frail, her life is short Viktor, I'm really sorry," the doctor lowered his head and shook it in disappointment.

Viktor felt really sad for the girl and his daughter.

'How can this be happening to her, she just found her,' he thought and shook his head as well; he thanked the doctor and walked him to the door.

儿儿儿儿儿

Michiru stayed with her lover for the rest of the day and night, kissing her, caressing her frail body, speaking comforting words to her, checking her fever.

When she noticed the thick old book, she asked the former angel, what it was.

Haruka had said it was an angel's diary, a book that it's been written by its own. It was her diary, only for the last twenty years, her most important years. All the thoughts and happening in the angel's life were written in that book.

After that night that seemed to be endless for the aqua haired girl, the doctor came back with a medicine, checked the girl again changed the bandages and promised to come back in a week.

That week was hell for both girls. Haruka got a bit worse; she even coughed blood one night. It was the first time she saw her own blood. When goddess crushed her with all that energy, she damaged the angel's lungs permanently.

Michiru was nursing the other girl well though, but most importantly she gave her unconditional love. Haruka seemed like she was getting a bit better.

儿儿儿儿儿

Few months had past and the wounds had been healed, ribs weren't broken anymore, but the white haired girl was coughing blood more often, her body was still frail.

On Michiru's birthday a month or so ago, Haruka was feeling healthy enough to make love to her.

They were happy together, no matter the girl's illness, they cherished every moment they spent together. Viktor was looking at them. Michiru was dancing with the music she was playing with her violin, along with the cherry blossoms from the blooming trees in the Kaioh yard. Haruka was sitting on a chair covered with a light blanket. It might have been spring but the wind was still cool enough to send chills down her spine. She was clapping her hands, and laughing with the girl in front of her. She coughed randomly here and there but nothing really serious.

When the summer came Haruka looked healthier, they spent a lot of time on the beach, she didn't go inside the water, but she liked to watch her lover swim like a mermaid along with the waves.

Michiru was happy that her angel was feeling better, but she was still feeling that uneasiness inside her heart that never left her since that day she found her lover in the snow. She buried those feelings deep in her soul, she wouldn't let them shadowed her precious moments with her beloved.

When the autumn came and the weather became colder, Haruka felt day by day more weak, more frail, but she didn't tell her lover.

She didn't want to worry the girl. Even the wounds of her shattered wings had started to hurt a bit, and until winter took over she had found several random cuts on her skin. Even the well healed wounds of her wings had open without an obvious reason.

She was scared, but she didn't share that feeling with her beloved.

One day when she tried to bandage her shattered wing bone Michiru stepped in the room.

"Haruka? Haruka what happened?" she asked and ran to her lover's side.

"No-nothing…" managed the white haired woman but it was too late.

"Haruka why didn't you tell me that your wounds had opened?"

"It is not a big deal my love," she comforted her lover and smiled tenderly.

When Michiru trailed her delicate hand over the former angel's torso, the taller woman hissed in pain.

"What's wrong Haruka?" tried the girl but then a painful scream escaped Haruka's lips, she placed her hand over her chest as she coughed heavily.

She fell on her knees and she started coughing again and again until blood had covered the floor and her white uwagi.

She felt dizziness taking over her senses and she couldn't even hear the girl next to her sobbing. She finally fell unconscious on the floor.

儿儿儿儿儿

Michiru was desperate, Viktor had helped her earlier to place her lover's frail figure on the bed and he had sent for the doctor. She had her lover in her arms when the door burst open and the doctor ran to the bed side. Viktor had told him about the blood. He checked the sleeping girl, she had high fever again.

The doctor shook his head and gazed with a sad expression to the aqua haired girl. He knew Michiru since she was just a baby and Viktor had returned from that long trip without his lover.

"I am really sorry, Michiru-san," he whispered and stood

"Eee..what do you mean?" asked the girl.

The doctor looked the other way and mumbled

"She won't make it through the night…"

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and murmured,

"I'm sorry…"

Michiru looked the other way and waited until she heard the door close.

She caressed the pale cheeks and kissed her lover's lips.

儿儿儿儿儿

After an hour Haruka, opened her eyes.

Michiru wiped her tears and stroked few white locks out of her lover's face.

"Hi there," she whispered

"Hey," managed the frail girl with her voice hoarse, broken.

"I'm sorry I made all this mess to your room,"

Michiru shook her head; if she opened her mouth to speak she knew that she would break into tears. She caressed her lover's cheek and kissed her lips.

When she broke the kiss the frail girl into her arms pleaded.

"Please kiss me again…" the other girl obeyed.

They kissed for a while until they sought for breath.

"I love you," said the taller girl.

"I love you too, my tenshi," sobbed Michiru as she leaned for another kiss

Few moments later Haruka stopped replying the kiss and Michiru opened her eyes.

"Michiru…I'm cold…" whispered the fallen angel. The other girl just sobbed.

"I lov…" she tried but it never came out. Michiru stroked her lover's pale cheek only to find it cold.

"Haruka, come on, wake up, wake up, look at me, look at me, breath sweetie, come on baby, now, wake up…" the lump in her throat make it difficult to speak more.

She sobbed more and more, she rocked her fallen angel in her arms until she realized that her lover wouldn't wake up again.

"Iiiiyaaa!" she screamed and sobbed harder. The echoes of her scream could be heard in the quiet winter evening.

"Don't leave me, please…" she whispered as her eyes dried from tears.

儿儿儿儿儿

Viktor wiped a tear, from his cheek. He had heard his daughter scream and he knew what had happened. He also knew exactly what his daughter was feeling. He had long lost his lover as well.

When he knocked on the door, he didn't receive any reply so he opened it. He found his daughter with empty eyes looking at nothingness, completely lost, she was having her lover in her hands, rocking her, a sob was escaping her lips here and there but she had no more tears. He decided to leave her alone to mourn. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

After few minutes Michiru stopped rocking her dead lover. She released herself from the other girl and walked to her drawer. She picked up a knife. She looked at it with her empty eyes and smiled. She reached her lover and cut a white lock from her hair.

She placed it on the floor and sat next to it.

She raised the sharp knife to her head level and started cutting her aqua hair lock by lock, until her hair were shorter than her lover's. She placed the knife down and picked two of her locks and the white one of her lover. She started braiding them together. When she finished she placed it around her wrist like a bracelet and stared at it. Few moments later, she kissed it and went back to bed, she embraced her lover and let sleep took over her.

儿儿儿儿儿

Viktor had prepared a place in the Kaioh yard for Haruka's stone, he also sent for the priestess from the shrine close to his house. Michiru composed a funeral tune, so heart aching and desperate, that Viktor couldn't keep his tears. The violin was crying so desperately, like there was no tomorrow, like it was the end of the world. When the ceremony was over and the fallen angel's body was burnt to ashes, the porcelain vase was placed in the stone made of marble. A marble stone with a single word on it "Tenshi".

After that day Michiru hadn't played her violin again, she had stopped eating and speaking, and her eyes, as empty as ever, kept looking into nothingness.

Viktor couldn't do anything, he tried to speak to her, even fed her but even if he managed to put a spoon in her mouth by force she would spit it out the next moment.

Two weeks after the angel's death Michiru followed her, the watch her father had given to her had stopped at the moment her soul left her body. And the fine glass was cracked.

A letter was left on her desk.

儿儿儿儿儿

It's been forty years since my daughter passed away. She was just eighteen years old, and she fell in love with an angel. The letter she left on her desk was addressed to me.

_Otou__sama,_

_Please forgive me, I just had to follow her._

_Michiru_

That was all she had written. Few weeks after she passed away I cleaned up her room and found both the angel's and hers' diaries. This is how I wrote this book, based completely on their thoughts.

Few years had passed and I was feeling so lonely, until I found someone special. She gave me a son; he has my hair and the Kaioh name. I told him all about his long lost sister and about a request I had. Her Stradivarius, I gave it to him to take care of it and passed it from generation to generation until a talented enough member of my family can play the instrument. I hope he'll keep his promise.

This is Viktor Barkys and that was the story of my daughter Kaioh Michiru and her angel Tenoh Haruka.

儿儿儿儿儿

The blue haired girl sighed as she finished the book, she had googled the Kaioh name on her computer and she had found that the Stradivarius was still in that family's possession.

"Ami-chan," a well known voice whispered from behind her back.

"Let's go for ice-cream!"

"Usagi-chan what about the study session?" asked the blue haired genius as she placed the thick old book on the shelf.

"Everyone agreed on taking a break before our study session, so come on Ami-chan," grinned the cheerful blonde. She took Ami by the wrist and dragged her out of the local library.

When they were reaching the café Ami froze in front of a poster.

There was a beautiful girl with aqua wavy hair holding a glass violin. The poster was representing an upcoming concert of Kaioh Michiru.

儿儿儿儿儿

終わり

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end of this story, sorry for the delay, it seems lately that whenever I set a dead line I can't follow it m(_)m

Thank you all for taking the time to Read and Review

I hope you enjoyed the story, see you all in the next one.


End file.
